Evil Cat Valentine! Sequel
by Erik9393
Summary: Here is the sequel to Evil Cat Valentine!


**I have been thinking about making a sequel to** _Evil Cat Valentine!_ **I almost pulled the plug on it. But the idea was too strong for me to give up on.**

 **So here it is. The sequel. Let me know what you think of it once you've finished reading it.**

 **There's some Bat in one scene.**

 **Just like before: I do not own Victorious**

 **And just like in the other story: There will be some scenes that I believe would be killer.**

* * *

 **1)**

Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade are in Sikowitz's room, waiting for him to make his entrance.

As they sat in their seats waiting Tori blurted out "Huh. Cat hasn't shown up yet."

A few minutes later they heard someone saying "Hi guys!" "Hey." they said to her.

Cat then walked up to Jade and stood right in front of her. "What Cat?" Jade asked. "Remember that time you said you like to slap dopey red heads?" Cat asked.

"It was a joke Cat." Jade pointed out. Then Cat laughed for a short while before she had a serious look on her face.

She was silent for a moment before saying "You're so weak." Jade looked up back at her in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" she demanded. Cat leaned forward, bringing her face close to Jade's. "You heard me, bitch!" Cat shouted out the word Bitch.

Jade stood straight up. "You take that back right now." she hissed. "Or what? You gonna slap me? Cuz I'm a dopey red head?" Cat taunted.

Jade raised a hand to do just that. "JADE!" Tori shouted, jumping out of her seat to stop her, but she ended up getting an elbow to the gut, and she is laying on the ground, wheezing in pain.

Jade turned her attention back to Cat and swung her hand. But surprisingly, Cat caught her, and had Jade on the ground, and applied some kind of arm lock.

Jade struggled to break free but Cat held on. A few moments went by before they heard a high pitched scream. And it didn't come from Cat.

Everyone stood up in shock when they saw Jade holding her right arm in pain. "My arm is fucking broken!" she exclaimed.

Beck and Robbie walked Jade over to the school nurse, while everyone else was still in shock of what happen.

 **2)**

"All right, all right. I'll be home soon." Trina said to mom. She's at the mall at night, caring a bag of clothes. She decided to call it a day.

She found an elevator. The doors were about to close before someone shot an arm out, stopping the doors. And when the doors opened up again Trina was kind of surprised to see Cat.

"Hey Trina." she said to Trina. "Oh. Hey Cat." Trina said with little enthusiasm. "What do you want?" she then asked Cat.

"My mommy had to take my brother to the hospital. So could you give me a ride home?" asked Cat.

"Can't you just walk?" Trina asked, irritated. "It's too far from here." she whined. Trina sighed deeply. "Fine." she said.

Trina puts her new clothes in the backseat while cat sat in the front with Trina.

Trina got her cell phone and called mom back. She left a message, saying that she was gonna be a little late cause she had to drop someone off.

Just as they left the mall parking lot, Cat, in her bubbly voice, asked Trina what were the clothes for. The one's she just bought.

And Trina just started rambling on some audition about a romantic comedy flick, and that she had to look her best. Trina then turned on the radio.

After listening to some music for about ten minutes, Cat blurted out "Hey could you pull over?" "Why?" Trina asked.

"I'm getting a little carsick." she replied. Trina groaned, and pulled over to a curb.

Cat got out in a hurry and ran behind a tree. So Trina continued to listen to some music while she waited for Cat.

She looked at her phone and realized it's been fifteen minutes. 'Did she passed out?' Trina wondered.

She steps out of car, and walks around it. "Hey kitty cat! You feeling all right?" she shouted out.

She got behind the tree where Cat went, and was shocked to see that she wasn't there.

Trina then started to get a little worried. She's hoping she didn't run off into the woods and get lost. Knowing how Cat is. She'd be scared for her life.

Sure Cat wasn't much of a friend to Trina, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about her.

Suddenly she heard tires squealing. Trina turned around and saw her car was getting away.

"HEY!" she scream chasing after it, but stopped running when it was out of sight.

 **Meanwhile**

Cat with an evil grin on her face while she was driving Trina's car. She giggled a little before muttering to herself "I knew she was dumb. But I didn't think she'd be dumb enough to leave the keys in the ignition."

 **3)**

"WHERE ARE MY SCISSORS?!" Jade exclaimed, as she sits on her bed, and breathless after trashing her room.

"Those were my favorite scissors. How could I have lost them?" she said in a whisper.

She took out her laptop.

 _Slap update:_

 _My_ _scissors are gone!_

 _Mood: Furious_

A few minutes later she noticed a video titled _Video For Jade_

She clicked on it.

 _"Is the camera on?"_ Jade heard someone says on the video. _"It's recording? Good."_ Then a female appeared in front of the camera. It was Cat.

"Hey Jade. It's Cat. So I guess you're wondering why I'm here at the pier at the LA beach. At night." She then took a box out of her bag.

"Because I have what you're looking for." She then took out a pair of shiny scissors. Jade recognized them immediately.

"YOU BITCH!" she yelled out. "I thought you'd start being nice to me after I got you these from your favorite movie." Cat said, twirling the scissors. "But instead you continue to be the same cold hearted slutty bitch that you always are."

She then tossed the scissors into the ocean. Then Cat had a wicked smile. "Payback is hell Jade. You should know that." she said before the video ended.

Jade sat in her chair in agony. "My scissors are gone forever!" she whispered. She could feel a tear coming down her cheek.

 **4)**

Beck had just pulled out of the trailer park parking lot after receiving a call from Cat, begging for him to come over.

He parked his truck in Cat's driveway. He rang the doorbell. He felt his phone vibrate. It read _The door's open, and I'm in my room._

He went up the stairs, and once he was in the hallway he smelled a hint of cinnamon.

He continued walking and the scent was getting stronger. He realized it was coming from Cat's room. He was surprised to see the door was wide open.

When he stepped inside, he froze in shock. He finds Cat wearing a real short red negligee that's way above her thighs. And there were red rose petals scattered on her bed.

The room was lit with scented candles. "Uh... Cat. Wh- What's going on?" he asked as he started to get hard. "I've been waiting for you." she said softly.

His voice started to get hoarse. "Cat. I... I don't think we should-" he stopped when Cat stood up, and saw the negligee barely covered her boobs.

"Cat-" he managed to utter before she came up to him and hugged him, pressed her breasts against his stomach. "Remember what I said: You will do anything I tell you to do." she whispered.

Then she jump up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. "My pussy's calling for you Beck." she whispered in his ear.

Before he could protest, lust took over his body. "Take me now baby." she said in a whispery voice.

In a matter of minutes they were out of their clothes and made out heavily.

He slid his erection inside of her opening. They fucked, grunted, and moaned for hours before they would fall asleep.

Beck woke up the next morning, and found Cat, who was sleeping like an angel.

He got up, got dressed and left Cat's home. As soon as she heard the front door closed, she got up and was now dressed in a white tee shirt and a blue skirt.

She then picked up a teddy bear on her desk. She opened up the back of it's head. And took out a tiny hidden camera. "I will definitely treasure this night." she whispered to herself.

 **5)**

Cat stops by at Jade's place. Jade was going to visit her parents downtown, and told Cat to watch the house while she was gone.

She told Jade "Don't worry. I'll find a way to pass the time." before Jade left.

After hearing Jade leave, she started up the stairs. She got to Jade's room.

She then went to Jade's dresser. She opened the drawer that had all of Jade's bras.

She then took out a small pair of scissors. She picked up a black bra with little skulls on it.

She then used the scissors to cut the small line between the cups, and put it back in the drawer.

Then she took out another bra, a gray one, and cut the small line to that one too.

She did it to all of Jade's bra's. Then she opened up another drawer, where it was full of thongs. It makes kind of sense to her since Jade only wears thongs.

The first thong she picked up was a black one, and she cuts the center part, the part where it barely covers the pussy section. She would do the same to all of Jade's other thongs.

She closed the drawer, and went back down the stairs to the living room.

Once Jade came back she shooed Cat out of her home.

After having dinner she went upstairs to take a shower.

She gathered her night gown and picked up a bra and a thong, and headed to the bathroom.

After taking her shower she tried herself up. Then when she picked up her bra she realized she was holding one cup.

'What the fuck?' she thought to herself. She then picked up her thong and realized the center piece was cut.

She then wrapped a towel around herself and headed back to her room.

She opened her bra drawer and saw they've been all cut. She then opened her thong drawer and saw they've all been cut too.

She sat on the bed in disbelief.

 **6)**

"Yo I'm gonna head on home." Andre shouted out as he made his way to his car.

He was listening to some jazz and muttered along. He stopped singing when he saw there was an ambulance and a couple of police cars parked out front his house.

He stopped just a few feet behind the ambulance.

He got out of his car and walked up to the uniformed policemen.

"Excuse me. Who are you son?" one of them demanded. "I'm Andre Harris. I live here." he answered.

"So that must've been your grandmother." the other replied. "What do you mean?" asked Andre.

"I'm sorry to say this son, but we found your grandmother dead." the officer replied.

Andre then fell down to his knees. Tears started leaking out.

"Someone must have put a bullet in her head." the officer then pointed out.

Andre looked up to the officers in disbelief.

He then saw someone carting a dead body. "NOOOOOOOO!" Andre exclaimed.

The officers restrained Andre. Once he was able to calm down he sat down on the curb.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss." the officer said.

 **7)**

"Thanks again for bringing me to school and back." she says to Beck. "No problem." he greeted. Trina's been sick the past few days, so she asked Beck to drive her around.

As soon as they got to her place, she hugged him, saying thank you before he left.

She opened up the front door and walked right in.

She went over to the kitchen and stop, and froze in horror.

She sees Trina laying on the floor unconscious. There was blood near her head. "TRINA!" she screamed.

But before she could stand up she gets struck in the head by a hard object.

* * *

Tori woke up. She tried to move but couldn't. She realized she was tied up. And her mouth was taped shut.

Her head hurt like hell.

"Well hello Tori." she heard someone says.

Tori's heart sunk when she saw Cat come out from the dark.

Tori whimpered. "Oh I'm sorry Tori. I can't understand what you're trying to tell me." she said. She then walked over to Tori and peeled the piece of tape off her mouth.

"Where are we?" Tori asked. "We're in this cabin my parents use to take me and my brother during the summer why we were real young."

"Cat. What's going on?" was Tori's next question.

Cat then gave her a slap to the face. "What's going on is that I'm here to get my revenge. On you." she said, jabbing her pointer in Tori's face.

"What? Why?" Tori wondered. "Oh? There are things you can't remember?" Cat then asked.

"Let's begin with the time you handcuffed me, and then fed me choo choo peppers, in a plot for me to tell you the secret of the bird scene."

Tori then felt a wave of guilt hit her stomach.

"And there was that time you attacked me when I accidentally used grizzly glue on your face." "And when you threw Mr. Purples out the window in class all because I laughed at you."

Tori didn't say anything. Cat then took out the gun, and twirled it around her finger.

"You know, I've been to training sessions for the past few months, to know how to use one, and I have to say, they were worth it." Cat replied.

"Listen Cat-" Tori started before Cat pointed the gun at Tori's head. "It was nice knowing you Tori. Or not." she said.

But just before she pulled the trigger she heard a noise come from outside.

"I'll be back for you." Cat says with a glare before leaving Tori alone in the cabin.

A few minutes later she was dragging someone inside.

"Looks like Jade was looking to save the day again. Only this time she failed miserably." Cat said before dropping an unconscious Jade West to the center of the room.

"Now where were we?" Cat replied, turning her attention back to Tori.

"Cat wait!" Tori exclaimed, begging. "What?!" Cat snapped. "Why would you want to kill me? What happened to that ditsy bubbly red headed girl we all love so much?" Tori asked.

"You never said that to me before." Cat said. "I do Cat. I really do. You have to believe me. If I didn't like that about you, I never would've become your friend." she said.

"Goodbye. Have fun in hell bitch!" Cat yelled out. Cat was about to pull the trigger when they heard a gun shot. Cat fell to the floor, and grabbed her right leg.

Jade then stood up, picked up Cat's gun and stumbled her way towards Tori.

"I called the police, and an ambulance before she captured me. They should be here real soon." Jade replied.

About ten minutes later a bunch of police officers tending to both Tori and Jade, while some paramedics aided Cat.

Then Tori explained everything to the officers, that Cat was trying to kill her. "Why would she want to kill you?" one officer asked.

"I really don't know. She really didn't say." Tori answered.

"Well once her leg gets treated in the hospital, she'll be in a mental institute." one of the officers said.

* * *

 **Three months later**

"Catarina Valentine!" a patrol officer shouted outside Cat's cell. Cat bolted to her feet in hear. "Easy there honey." the officer said calmly. "You have a visitor who wishes to speak to you."

The cell door opened, and Cat walked out. She was escorted to the visitation rooms.

She took a seat at a table. And she was surprised to see Tori come in. Tori took her seat.

"Tori? What are you doing here?" Cat asked. "There's that voice I've been missing so much." Tori said happily.

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" Cat asked. "Cat. I know you weren't trying to kill me. How's your leg by the way?" "It's just about better." she answered.

"I took them pills. The pills that turned me into a psychopath to begin with." Cat said. "When I started taking them again I thought that I liked being evil to begin with. But since I was thrown to here, I've realized that being evil really isn't worth it. And that I like being who I am."

Then both Cat and Tori hugged it out. "I'm really sorry I almost killed you." Cat said in tears. "It's okay Cat. It's okay." said Tori. "So how long before they let you go?" Tori then asked. "Two months. It'll be nice to be out in public again." Cat said.

"Times up." one officer said. "I'll see you again in two months Cat." Tori said before leaving.

 **Sorry if the ending was a little short, but I really wanted to get this done before the weekend. So leave a review if you like.**


End file.
